Vorlage Diskussion:EpLink
Wofür ist diese Vorlage denn sinnvoll wenn MediaWiki selbst aus Genesis (TNG) ganz ohne Vorlage ein Genesis macht? Das funktioniert mit allen Links, die Klammern enthalten. — Florian™ talk 15:45, 16. Jan 2007 (UTC) :vielen dank für den tipp :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:58, 16. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Das klappt beim manuellen Einfügen solcher Links (die werden dann beim Speichern in die Langfassung Genesis umgesetzt) gut, ja... Diese Vorlage soll aber von Vorlage:TOS &Co. genutzt werden. Diese Vorlagen werden mit "einfachen" Episodennamen als Parameter aufgerufen; die Auswahl ob nun "EPISODE" oder "EPISODE (Episode)" oder "EPISODE (SER)" verlinkt wird, soll über EpLink dann automatisch erfolgen. -- Cid Highwind 21:42, 16. Jan 2007 (UTC) Problemlösung nach MediaWiki 1.10 Update Der Vorlagen-Code ist ziemlich verworren: " } ( }) | } ( })| } ( })| } ( })}}|}}| }}} | } (Episode)| } (Episode)| }}}| }| }}}|}}|linktext= }}}}}" | |Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode ( }: })|}} Wofür brauchen wir "ifexist:Vorlage:Titel/(((1)))"? — Florian™ talk 21:25, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Die Seiten "Vorlage:Titel/EPISODENNAME" können alternative oder zusätzliche Episodentitel enthalten. Wenn die Seite existiert, soll deren Inhalt als Tooltip eingeblendet werden - wenn nicht, dann nicht. Im Moment habt ihr nur eine "Titelseite" nach diesem Muster angelegt, für . -- Cid Highwind 12:00, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bug Wie siehtn das mit dem Bug aus? Also das Problem mit dem Gesuchten Artikel Gedöns. Leider is das immer noch nich richtig. Arbeitet ihr noch daran? Oder is das erstmal ein unlösbares Problem? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:17, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Erweiterte Angabe Hallo! Gibt es zum Code: = Anzeige: noch die Möglichkeit eine weitere Eigenschaft anzuhängen: Z.B. = Anzeige: ?? Oder bin ich mit einem Argument in der Vorlage fixiert? Gruß --HeatPoint 14:16, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ne, das geht nicht (wie du ja sicher sch mitbekommen hast^^). Alternative wäre, die Formatierung manuell zu machen, ohne Vorlage. Wenn die Vorlage mal geändert werden sollte, musste man das nachträglich machen. Aber im Moment gehts erstmal nicht anders. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:37, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) Da ich's schon so befürchtet habe, bin ich auch schon genauso vorgangen. Ich dachte, es gäb da einen Trick, oder so, danke! --HeatPoint 14:43, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) Kursiv Ich werd meine Frage mal ganz knapp halten: Warum sind die Episodenverweise jetzt kursiv? -- 21:35, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :also, wir schreiben ja Eigennamen immer Kursiv und ohne Anführungszeichen. Ist doch nur Konsequent das auch hier zu machen oder?-- 22:14, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab mich nur gewundert, dass darüber gar kein Wort verloren wurde. Ich finds nämlich gar nicht soooo hübsch :-). Vllt sollte dann auch das Serienkürzel vorneweg kursiv sein, dann macht es auch wieder einen runden Eindruck. -- 05:19, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :also, ich habs irgendwo schonmal angefragt, hat sich aber wieder im Sand verlaufen. Aber wir können ja auch jetzt noch darüber diskutieren. ja, das Serienkürzel würde ich auch noch kursiv machen-- 08:18, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::War das ganze nicht früher mal kursiv? Hab nur vergessen warum das geändert wurde.^^ -- 08:55, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Einen wirklichen Grund gab es, glaube ich, gar nicht, es wurde nur als unnötig angesehen und die MA/en hatte es auch kurz zuvor abgeschafft. Ich hatte mich eigentlich in letzter Zeit schon gut an die nicht kursive Schreibweise gewöhnt.--Bravomike 09:11, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich eigentlich auch. Warum hat die MA/en es denn abgeschafft? -- 09:14, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also wir haben da ein kleines Problem: Die EpiLink-Vorlage beißt sich etwas mit der Meta-Vorlage. Schaut euch das mal z.B. in Weyoun 4 an. Was ich meine ist, dass die kursive Meta-Vorlage die kursive EpiLink-Vorlage umkehrt und dort die Episoden nicht mehr kursiv angezeigt werden. ::::Da müssten jetzt vor und nach jeder Episode die Kursiv-Zeichen rein. Allerdings ist das sehr unsauber, da wir ggf. bei einer später erneuten Änderung wieder vor dem gleichen Problem stehen.--Tobi72 21:49, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Übrigens fehlen mir die Anführungszeichen schon ein Bisschen. Kursiv kann schon bleiben, aber Anführungszeichen fände ich besser, das macht das Ganze übersichtlicher.--Tobi72 21:54, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vllt kann man die Kursivstellung mit nem replace in der Meta-Vorlage loswerden. Für Anführungszeichen wäre ich auch. Wenn wir vor und hinter die Episode Kursiv setzen, wirds dann nicht fett und es bleiben vorn und hinten ein Hochkomma stehen? -- 22:35, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal probehalber so eine Ersetzung von '' gegen gar nix in die Vorlage:Meta eingebaut. Da sollte ja sowieso nix gerade gestellt sein. -- 22:43, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :moment, das ist richtig und beabsichtigt. siehe Kursiv innerhalb kursiv. wenn ich es verhinden wollte, dann könnte ich das mit einem Schnipsel css-- 07:49, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich hände es besser, wenn Inhalt, der im Normaltext Kursiv geschrieben wird, auch im Kursivtest kursiv erscheint. Sonst sieht das meiner Ansicht nach nicht so toll aus.--Tobi72 08:34, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :es ist aber richtig. In Romanen ist es genauso-- 08:38, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Entschuldigung, ich dachte mich erinnern zu können, dass da nix kursiv soll. Aber du hast recht, es ist richtig so. Danke fürs reverten. -- 09:14, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :also wenn es trotzdem raus soll, dann, wie gesagt, via css. dafür ist es gedacht-- 09:16, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Moment, ich erinnere mich aber, dass wir irgendwo mal beschlossen hatte, dass zumindest Raumschiffnamen in Meta-Texten auch kursiv, also nicht herrausstechend, geschrieben werden.--Bravomike 10:13, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Daran kann ich mich auch erinnern. Weiß aber nicht, wo das war.--Tobi72 10:49, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ist ja auch egal wo es steht. soll ich es so machen oder nicht?-- 13:12, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Von mir aus schon.--Tobi72 13:42, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich wäre auch dafür. Ich bin mir zwar bewusst, dass es vermutlich „korrekter“ ist, wenn man aus doppelt kursiv wieder Normalsatz macht, aber irgendwie finde ich es einfach nicht schön--Bravomike 14:43, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :es ist ja durchaus erlaubt gegen solche Regeln zu verstoßen, dann aber aus CSS ebene. will heißen: bitte schreibt in Zukunft trotzdem , auch wenn es keinen visuellen Effekt hat. Der Semantik zuliebe :)-- 14:53, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ja, auch schon für den Fall, das wir uns irgendwann mal für eine andere Darstellung der Meta-Vorlage entscheiden (wie bei den alternativen Zeitlinien geschehen), dann muss man da nichts mehr ändern--Bravomike 16:09, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :müsste raus sein-- 18:43, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Danke!--Bravomike 18:49, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke auch von mir.--Tobi72 19:33, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Extra vorlage für bildquellen? was haltet ihr davon wenn wir eine extra Vorlage für Bildquellen einrichten? jetzt gerade kann man die Vorlage nicht im Datei-Namensraum verwenden ohne dass, das Bild einer Episode zugeordnet wird, egal ob es wirklich ein Screenshot aus der Episode ist. Zum Beispiel Datei:ST11 Kinoplakat.jpg. Ausserdem könnten wir diese Vorlage 114bytes kleiner machen. Ein Bot müsste nur sämtliche Quellangaben in Bildern ändern-- 08:49, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich find es eigentlich ganz bequem so und glaube fast, dass eine alternative Vorlage da ein wenig aufwändig zu benutzten wäre. Das Argument mit dem Abspecken der Vorlage ist aber natürlich gut.--Bravomike 09:13, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Hast du schon eine etwaige oder konkretere Vorstellung, wie das Aussehen soll? Ich finde die Idee ganz interessant. -- 11:00, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) zum beispiel schreiben wir und erzeugen damit, rein äußerlich das selbe wie mit -- 11:10, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Und wenn wir EpLink so abändern, das z.b. das Bild nicht in die Episodenbild-Kat einsortiert? Dann würden alle Screencaps immer noch in der Kat landen und bleiben. -- 11:15, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) mein problem ist eigentlich das dies ja eine Zweckentfremdung ist. EpLink dient dazu einen Link zu einer Episode zu erstellen. aber wir benutzen es nebenbei noch um ein Bild einer Episode zu zuordnen. Daher kommen unsere Probleme. Ich würd dieses Problem gerne an der Wurzel Packen-- 11:17, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Eine weitere Variabel würde auch die Vorlage hier nur noch weiter aufblähen, und das obwohl die Bilderkategorie, da hat Shisma Recht, ja eigentlich in dem meisten Fällen unnötig ist. Trotzdem habe ich die einfache Eleganz dieser Vorlage immer gerade deswegen so gemocht.--Bravomike 11:38, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie wärs dann mit einer Vorlage }| }}} die sichtbar nur }| }}} ausgibt, also aus wird und wir stecken die Passage mit der Bilderkat von der EpLink in die Bildquelle-Vorlage. -- 10:13, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) systematisch genau das was ich meine. aber das Wort Bildquelle, bedeutet ja nicht, das es ein Screenshot aus einer Episode ist. -- 10:42, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso, daran bin ich nicht gebunden. Da kann auch Screencap, Screenshot, Bildschirmschuss :-) oder so rein. Da hab ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht drüber nachgedacht ;-) -- 10:45, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich muss zugeben, dass meine bisherige Argumentation inzwischen selbst mir nicht mehr sehr überzeugend erscheint. Von mir aus kann das gerne gemacht werden.--Bravomike 11:02, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Zum Beispiel: }| }}}Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode ( }: }) Dürfte fast reichen bzw was fehlt da noch?. Screencap klingt als Name auch ganz passend. -- 11:10, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie gehts hier weiter? -- 21:23, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn sich sonst nicht noch jemand mit Gegenstimmen meldet würde ich sagen, wie legen die entsprechende Vorlage an und dann ist es die Aufgabe Deines Bots, die überall einzusetzen.--Bravomike 06:39, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::OK. Ich habe mal die Vorlage:Screencap erstellt sowie hier, hier und hier eingesetzt. Mal sehen wie's ankommt, wenn sich kein Widerstand regt ersetze ich EpLink gegen diese Vorlage und nehme dann die Kat aus der EpLink. -- 07:24, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ja, ich finds gut.-- 08:54, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Korrektur: Wenns durch ist, sollte einer der Admins die Kat aus der Vorlage nehmen. Außerdem habe ich die Vorlage mal ein bisschen aufgebläht, jetzt müsste es auch bei den Filmen klappen (siehe hier). -- 21:57, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Tobi72 hats beim Bild Datei:Das Quarks ist wieder auf.jpg auch verwendet. Ich würde dann anfangen, die Vorlage einzusetzen. Oder hat noch jemand etwas dagegen? -- 07:02, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Eine Kleinigkeit noch: Im Moment baut die Vorlage auch noch die Worte Aufnahme aus vor die eigentliche Quelle ein. Ist das immer gewünscht? Was ist mit Bildern, die aus einer ganzen Reihe Episoden stammen, zum Beispiel Datei:DS9 OPS und Promenade.jpg, da ist das doch eigentlich nicht nötig, oder? Es wäre auch nicht unbedingt falsch, sehe aber komisch aus.--Bravomike 07:20, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Shisma hat diesen Vorsatz eingefügt, ich könnte ehrlich gesagt auch drauf verzichten. Aber wenn er bleibt, könnte man vllt eine dritte Variable in die Vorlage machen, die dann diesen Präfix unterdrücken kann, z.B.: liefert dann und setzt die Kat – müsste man dann nchträglich von Hand setzen. Das funzt dann immer so, wenn die dritte Variable ungleich null ist. Wenn wir es aber anders machen wollen, wird die Flächendeckende Ersetzung ungemein schwierig. -- 08:06, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Was machen wir jetzt mit diesem Spezialfällen? Wir könnten auch so etwas wie "nurQuelle" oder "kurz" als drittes Argument eintragen, um in Aufzählungen bei wiederverwendeten Bildern den Vortext weglassen zu können. -- 21:57, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) nee, kann von mir aus auch ganz raus. ich wollte nur sehen, wo diese Vorlage verwendet wird, und wo die andere.-- 22:05, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Na dann würde ich diesen Vorsatz einfach wieder rausnehmen. Das wäre am einfachsten und könnte auch vollständig eingeführt werden. -- 13:51, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe den Vorsatz "Aufnahme aus" mal wieder rausgenommen und werden damit beginnen, die in die Bildbeschreibungsseiten einzupflegen. -- 15:22, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Der Bot hat jetzt bei allen Bildern mit EpLink-Verweis die Screencap-Vorlage eingebaut. Abweichungen müssten jetzt von Hand angepasst werden, wie z.B. hier. Die automatische Einbindung der Kategorie in Vorlage:EpLink und Vorlage:Film sollte dann auch entfernt werden. -- 07:08, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Anführungszeichen Seit wann sind eigentlich die Anführungszeichen für die Episodentitel verschwunden? Ich finde das nämlich gar nicht gut, denn wie ich das hier schon mal dargelegt habe, sollte die Darstellung von Episoden'titeln und '''Serien'titeln (die nur kursiv geschrieben werden) voneinander abweichen. Aufgefallen ist mir das jetzt bei der Bearbeitung von Bruce Davison. Anstatt so: Zum einen spielte er den Enaraner Jareth in der -Episode „Das Erinnern“ und zum anderen den Vulkanier Menos in der -Episode „Der Siebente“. sieht es nun so aus: Zum einen spielte er den Enaraner Jareth in der -Episode und zum anderen den Vulkanier Menos in der -Episode . Gab es hierzu eine Abstimmung, die ich verpasst habe? --Pflaume 22:13, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Siehe zwei Abschnitte weiter oben. Mehr gabs dazu soweit ich weiß nicht. -- 09:13, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::sie da Kursiv-- 09:35, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Da haben sich ja mindestens zwei User (Plasmarelais und Tobi72) für Anführungszeichen ausgesprochen. Meinetwegen kann der Episodentitel (der Einheitlichkeit wegen) kursiv bleiben, aber Anführungszeichen (der Abgrenzung vom Serientitel und von weiteren Episodentiteln im Verbund wegen) sollten schon sein, finde ich. --Pflaume 09:52, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wie meinst du das? mach mal ein beispiel -- 10:03, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So: VOY: „Das Erinnern“ anstatt so: . So: VOY: „Der Fürsorger, Teil I“, „Der Fürsorger, Teil II“ anstatt so: . --Pflaume 10:42, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::also, einfach mit Anführungszeichen? zur Abgrenzung der einzelnen Serientitel unter ein ander haben wir doch ein Komma. btw: sollte es nicht eigentlich ein Semikolon sein?-- 10:51, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wikipedia meint das man Überschriften, Werktitel (etwa von Büchern und Theaterstücken), Namen von Zeitungen mit Anführungszeichen schreiben kann. das würde ja hier zutreffen. dann aber bitte auch konsequent. -- 10:57, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Es geht hier nicht m die Abgrenzung von Serie zu Serie, sondern um die Abgrenzung von Serie zu Einzelepisode und da lege ich nun mal Wert auf eine klare optische Abgrenzung (eben z.B.: die -Episode „Das Erinnern“). D.h. die Episodentitel bekommen Anführungszeichen, die Serientitel nicht. Gerade bei mehreren Episodentiteln hintereinander ist das sinnvoll (siehe Bsp. mit "Teil I/II"). --Pflaume 11:12, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Habe gerade ein schönes Beispiel gefunden: - Das dürfte wohl verdeutlichen, warum es einer eindeutigeren Abgrenzung bedarf: TNG: „Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I“, „Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II“ --Pflaume 19:50, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wäre eigentlich auch dafür, die Anführungszeichen wieder dran zu machen. -- 19:57, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::machen wir Titel und Eigennamen dann konsequent so?-- 22:06, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :nur 'Episoden'titel --Pflaume 03:20, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::aber warum denn nur die? das ist doch inkonsequent-- 08:08, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Vielleicht inkonsequent, aber optisch eindeutisch schöner als ohne Anführungszeichen.--Joe-le 10:13, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::schön ist eine sehr subjektiv besetzter Begriff. ich finde hingegen das diese Abfolgen von Sonderzeichen die Unter- und Überlänge übertreten, den Satzspiegel aufreibt. („bla“, „bla“). Das sieht gar nicht mehr aus wie Text aus sondern wie Programmcode. Soviel zu meiner subjektiven Meinung ;). deshalb lautet mein objektives Argument: Es ist Inkonsequent. kann es sein das ihr es einfach schön findet weil es ihr es gewohnt seid?-- 10:34, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::@Pflaume: ich versehe ja was du sagen willst, aber Anführungszeichen sind nicht dafür gedacht Inhalte optisch zu trennen. was hältst du davon statt einem Komma ein Semikolon zu verwenden? das ist doch dafür gedacht, oder?-- 10:47, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Na ja, dann finde ich es objektiv halt übersichtlicher. Mit der Gewohnheit könntest Du recht haben, ehrlich gesagt fand ich es sogar "schöner" als die Titel noch nicht kursiv waren :)--Joe-le 11:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Wie soll denn da ein Semikolon zur optischen Abgrenzung ausreichen?? Ich versuch's nochmal: 1) In erster Linie geht es mir um die optische Abgrenzung zwischen Serien- und Episodentitel. D.h.: Serientitel '''ohne Anführungszeichen, Episodentitel mit Anführungszeichen. Allein um schon auf dem ersten Blick anzuzeigen: Ah, das ist eine Episode! 2) Die Anführungszeichen bei Episodentiteln dienen zudem der optischen Abgrenzung mehrerer Episodentitel hintereinander. Mit einem Semikolon ist es einfach nicht getan, da es optisch genauso untergeht, wie ein Komma. --Pflaume 12:53, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wir könnten ja auch irgendein anderes Zeichen zur Abgrenzung nehmen, das Dafür nicht gedacht ist. zb: :: TNG: !!!Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I!!!, !!!Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II!!! ::oder :: TNG: ΏGestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I۩, ǼGestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II¥ ::damit währen die einzelnen Titel unter einander auch abgegrenzt-- 08:41, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Links wie in MA/en Ich wollte mal anfragen, ob es möglich ist, dass die Episodenlinks noch mehr informationen enthalten. Wenn man in der MA/en mit der Maus über einen Ep-link geht, bekommt man zusätzlich zum Namen noch Serie Staffel und Episode angezeigt (zB. TNG 6x21). Ich finde diese Infos, gerade beim recherchieren, sehr praktisch. --Joe-le 15:27, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :ich hab mir mal angesehen wie das gemacht wurde. jede Episode hat einen extra Artikel, in dem der Tooltip steht. siehe zB en:Template:Titles/Yesteryear. also, ich finde das jetzt nur mäßig nützlich. wozu dient es?-- 15:35, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, hatte es mir auch gerade angesehen. Doch ganz nett umgesetzt. Wir könnten es schon einmal machen und hätten es dann. Ich hab schon öfter mal den Episodenartikel geöffnet, nur um Staffel und Nummer rauszufinden. Und welche Option da schneller geht weiß ich nicht. Es ist sicher keine große Sache das einzurichten, wenn es Leute wünschen. Ich jedenfalls habe nichts dagegen. -- 15:44, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wie gesagt, wenn man am recherchieren ist und mit mehreren offenen Browser-Tabs und verschiedenen Folgen hantiert und dann gerade noch eine spezielle Folge sucht, dann ist es manchmal ganz praktisch, den Ep-Link nicht auch noch anklicken zu müssen. Zumal sich aus dem Link dann ja auch Jahre bzw. Zeiträume ableiten liessen. Aber wenn das jetzt bedeutet, dass für jede Folge jetzt eine Extra-Vorlage angelegt werden müsste, dann würde ich einsehen, dass es dringenderes zu erledigen gibt :)--Joe-le 15:51, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja, wir haben ja und müssten noch die ändern und eben für jede Episode einen Artikel anlegen: Episode (StaffelxNummer) Ich denke, die könnte man alle auch mit ner Tabelle aus den Episodenlisten erzeugen und evtl botgestützt anlegen. -- 15:59, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wenn dein Bot das könnte, dann wär das natürlich super.--Joe-le 16:11, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :aber in den tooltips bitte anstelle von x ein ×-Zeichen verwenden :)-- 16:16, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Soo... ich hab da mal was vorbereitet :-) An den Vorlagen musste ich schon ein wenig rumschrauben, aber ich denke es geht. Zunächst mal habe ich den Teil der EpLink ausgelagert, der die nötigen Zusätze wie (DS9) oder (Episode) vergibt: Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Test/VollerTitel. Dieser volle Titel wird von der eigentlichen Hauptvorlage Benutzer:Plasmarelais/EpLink verwendet. Den braucht die Vorlage bis zu drei mal, deswegen habe ich diesen Teil ausgelagert, um die Vorlage nicht zu sehr aufzublähen. Das ganze ist bei uns umständlicher, weil im deutschen Episodentitel mehrmals vergeben wurden und weil in der MA/en sowieso jede Episode den Suffix (episode) trägt. Nun müsste der Bot noch schnell die über 700 Artikel zur Anzeige des Linktipps anlegen und dann müsste das ganze auch schon stehen - wenn wir es wollen. Hier als Beispiel schonmal: ::* liefert ::* liefert ::* liefert ::Meinungen? -- 20:58, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::: Ich finde es gut :-) --Mark McWire 21:02, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Vllt würde das den Tooltip schon überladen, aber man könnte auch noch das Jahr anzeigen. -- 11:09, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das sieht doch schon sehr gut aus. Also für mich muss das Jahr nicht unbedingt drin sein, v.a. weil man es sich ja auch aus der Staffelnummer ableiten kann. Von mir aus kanns losgehen :-) --Joe-le 17:24, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Oki, dann werd ich mal sehen, dass ich das morgen nachmittag/abend mal anleier. -- 18:05, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Also, die ganzen Seiten für den Inhalt der Linktipps finden sich unter Vorlage:Episodentitel. Ich habe auch die eigentliche EpLink nach Vorlage:EpLink/VollerTitel ausgelagert und die Vorlage:EpLink auf den Linktipp umgestellt. Wird sich aber bestimmt erst nach und nach aktualisieren, erst wenn die alten Artikelversionen aus dem Cache sind, wird auch der Linktipp angezeigt - glaube ich... Hier funzt es aber schon. -- 11:05, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich fürchte die jüngsten Änderungen bringen Probleme: USS Voyager und [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] wurden mit Aktualisierung in die Kategorie:Seiten, die aufwändige Parserfunktionen zu oft aufrufen eingetragen. Die Vorlage ist wohl doch zu groß geworden. Vllt sollten wir uns das nochmal überlegen. -- 11:41, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe in der EpLink jetzt statt der LinkTipp-Vorlage den PipedLink mit versehen. Dadurch wird Vorlage:EpLink/VollerTitel nur noch zweimal aufgerufen und jetzt sind so lange Artikel wie Julian Subatoi Bashir, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] und James Tiberius Kirk auch nicht mehr in der o.g. Warn-Kat eingetragen. Ich denke, so könnten wir es lassen, wenn wir wollen. Die Idee hatte ich übrigens aus der Lostpedia :-) -- 18:10, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Super Arbeit und ein Hoch auf die Lostpedia :). Also wenn das so bleibt und keine Probleme mehr produziert, wär ich begeistert.--Joe-le 21:38, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Suffix Remastered Es fand eine Diskussion dazu auf der Seite Vorlage_Diskussion:TOS-R#Suffix Remastered statt. -- 13:12, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Anführungszeichen 2.0 Frage: Anführungszeichen beim Episodenverweis; ja oder nein? Antwort: Ja und nein! Wir haben im Moment in verschiedenen Skins verschiedene Situationen: Anführungszeichen in Monobook aber keine Anführungszeichen im Wikia-Skin. Was machen wir da? Ist mir aufgefallen, als ich was an der EpLink machen wollte. Grund dafür ist die Passage .skin-monobook i.ep{font-sytle:normal} .skin-monobook i.ep:before{content:"„"} .skin-monobook i.ep:after{content:"”"} in der MediaWiki:Common.css (glaube ich zumindest). Also: Anführungszeichen überall oder nirgends? -- 19:40, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Mir wäre lieber mit, allein schon, damit man die Titel besser als Titel erkennt. Aber: Dann müsste man (um es perfekt zu machen) Anführungszeichen in Episodentiteln (z.B. ) „halbieren“. Das ging schon mal, seit einiger Zeit aber wieder nicht.--Bravomike 14:19, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nur, damit ich das richtig verstehe: du meinst entweder wir schreiben TNG: „Der Fall ‚Utopia Planitia‘“ oder wir schreiben TNG: Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“. Ist das so? So zumindest müsste ich zustimmen. Das betrifft ja dann noch sowie . -- 20:45, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Shisma hatte es schon mal so hinbekommen, dass man geschrieben hat und das auch im Quelltext stand, die Anzeige aber automatisch so aussah: „Der Fall ‚Utopia Planitia‘“. Frag mich nicht, wie er das gemacht hat, aber das hat mal funktioniert. Jetzt aber schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Wie gesagt, das wäre die perfekte Lösung.--Bravomike 21:02, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::bin gegen Anführungszeichen. Das sieht im Fließtext ganz schön unruhig aus und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher ob es typographisch korrekt ist. Wir schreiben ja Titel einfach kursiv. Egal ob sich Bashir und Garak über Das ewige Opfer unterhalten oder ob Quark im Quark's Treasure durch die Gegend fliegt-- 23:05, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :In meta kommt das Kursive allerdings nicht wirklich raus.--Bravomike 12:17, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::wie meinst du das? -- 15:00, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube, es ist gemeint, dass sich kursiver Text normalerweise von normalem Text abhebt. Das ist aber in nicht der Fall. Man kan erwägen, dass Anführungszeichen hier für eine deutlichere Abhebung sorgen können. -- 15:04, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Die Kursivschrift dient nicht dazu die Quellangabe vom Text ab zu trennen, sondern um zu Zeigen, das es sich bei der Quelle um einen Titel handelt. mal ein test: )}} :::-- 16:01, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Die Kursivschrift sollte jetzt innerhalb der Meta-Vorlage nicht-Kursiv sein. -- 16:07, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Und nu? Keine Anführungszeichen? Oder in beiden Skins? -- 21:48, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::also ich meine, Anführungszeichen machen da keinen Sinn-- 08:41, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Jut. Dann auch in Monobook raus damit. -- 09:11, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::entfernt-- 09:35, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Fein, danke! -- 09:40, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) "EpLink" Jemand mit den notwendigen Schreibrechten könnte noch klarstellen, was ein "EpLink" ist. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 11:40, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) :meinst du so? -- 15:30, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) :: Ja, Herzlichen Dank. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 14:23, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC)